Charmed: The Power of Six
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Mel, Macy, Maggie, and Harry must go back in time to 1999 San Francisco and team up with Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell in order to stop a power demon.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Mel Vera sat in the attic studying new spells from the Book of Shadows. Maggie, her younger half-sister, walked into the attic wearing her pajamas with her arms crossed.

"Mel," Maggie said. "It's after 1:00 AM."

"I just wanted to study some new spells," Mel said. "You know, just in case we need them."

Suddenly, they heard a rolling sound. Maggie and Mel looked over to see the planchette moving on the spirit board.

"Maggie," Mel said. "Just ignore it."

Maggie, ignoring Mel, walked over to the spirit board.

"No, Maggie!" Mel shouted. "Remember what happened last time?"

Maggie grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down each letter and number the planchette covered. After she finished, she showed Mel the message.

"San Francisco, 1999," Mel read aloud. "Prue."

"Who's Prue?" Maggie asked.

The planchette moved again.

"Go," Maggie read aloud. "Is this Prue?"

The ranchette moved to "Yes".

"Maggie!" Mel shouted. "We can't trust spirit boards!"

The planchette moved once more and Maggie wrote down the letters.

"Tell your sister to shut up," Maggie said. "Hey! That's not nice, Prue!"

The planchette moved up and down violently.

"Okay," Mel said. "I'm sorry."

"Are we supposed to go to San Francisco in 1999?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," came the reply from the planchette.

"Why?" Maggie asked.

The planchette stayed still.

"Prue?" Maggie asked.

Macy, the eldest sister, walked into the attic.

"What are you guys doing up?" Macy asked.

"We got a message on the spirit board from someone named Prue," Maggie replied.

"For some reason, she wants us to go to San Francisco in 1999," Mel said.

"You mean time travel?" Macy asked.

Harry, the sisters' Whitelighter, orbed into the attic.

"Time travel," Harry said. "I must urge you not to do it."

"Prue wants us to follow her instructions," Maggie said.

"What if it's a trap?" Mel asked.

"Did you say Prue?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Maggie replied.

"Prudence Halliwell was a witch and part of the San Francisco Charmed Ones," Harry said. "She was the eldest Halliwell sister."

"What happened to her?" Mel asked. "How did she die?"

"She was murdered by a powerful demon named Shax back in 2001," Harry replied.

"Is that why we're the Charmed Ones now?" Macy asked.

"No," Harry replied. "They're still the Charmed Ones. Just, different Charmed Ones. After Prue's death, her sisters, Piper and Phoebe, discovered a half-sister, Paige Matthews."

"Why does Prue want us to travel to San Francisco in 1999?" Macy asked.

"We'll have to find out," Harry replied.

Mel, Macy, and Maggie walked over to the Book of Shadows and searched for a time travel spell. They then stopped on a page.

"Here's one that will let us keep our powers," Mel said.

Maggie drew a large triqueta onto the wall. The sisters then held hands and recited the spell.

_"Here these words, hear the rhyme. Heed the hope within my mind. Send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time!"_

A portal opened and the sisters, along with Harry, walked through it. They the portal then closed behind them. They looked around to see they were in San Francisco.

"Any idea where we'll find the Halliwell sisters?" Macy asked.

"I know exactly where they live," Harry replied.

Harry led the sisters to the Halliwell Manor.

"Whoa," Maggie said. "What is it with witches and Victorian houses?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**HALLIWELL MANOR – 1999**

Prue Halliwell came out of her bedroom wearing a green dress and earrings. Her youngest sister, Phoebe stood there waiting for her.

"Prue," Phoebe said. "We have to talk. You and Piper have got to stop taking half-hour showers. You are using up all the hot water."

"I can't talk right now," Prue said. "I'm late for an important meeting at Buckland's."

"Are you seriously going in that?" Phoebe asked.

"What's wrong with my dress?" Prue asked.

"Have you not heard that _Barenaked Ladies _song?" Phoebe asked.

"It's been one week since you looked at me," Prue sang.

"No," Phoebe said. "Wrong _Barenaked Ladies _song."

"I'm late, Phoebe," Prue said.

Phoebe fell to the floor and had a premonition. She saw Mel, Macy, and Maggie being electrocuted by a Power Demon.

"Phoebe?" Prue asked in a concerned tone as she helped her sister up.

"I had a premonition!" Phoebe shouted. "A big one!"

"What did you see?" Prue asked.

"There were these three girls!" Phoebe shouted. "They were being killed by a Power Demon!"

"Doesn't look like I'll be making it to my meeting," Prue said. "I'll call Piper."

The doorbell rang and Prue and Phoebe looked at each other.

"Do you think it's the Power Demon?" Phoebe asked.

"Do demons use the doorbell?" Prue asked.

"Sometimes they do," Phoebe replied.

Prue and Phoebe walked down the stairs.

"Okay," Prue said. "You open the door."

"I don't want to open the door," Phoebe said. "You're the oldest. You open it."

"Let's both open it," Prue said.

Prue and Phoebe slowly opened the door to see Mel, Maggie, and Macy, and Harry.

"Are you the Halliwell sisters?" Mel asked.

"The girls from my premonition!" Phoebe shouted.

"How can we help you?" Prue asked.

"This is going to sound weird, but we're from 20 years in the future," Maggie said. "We were sent here by Prue."

Prue and Phoebe looked at each other.

"I didn't send them," Prue said.

"Well, future you did," Phoebe said.

"Can we come in?" Macy asked.

"Right this way," Prue said.


End file.
